User blog:Nomedigas23/My best levels
Weapon test ;) ' ' Trapped '' '' '' '' '' '' The lantern effect '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Geometry Dash DEMO Feel free to rate them and play my other cool levels! Incoming levels: '' *'The shield 2: You have a shield in your hand... What? Enemies are throwing blades and weapons to you! Protect yourself!' *'Illuminati course: You have woken the illuminati. Now he wants to kill you. Will you survive?' *'Trapped 2: Sequel to a level where you have to desactivate the gas with a hidden button in the room you are. You can't escape! (and 3, 4, 5... with different characters!)' *'Flying challenge: Try to get to the top of the tower by flying! but care; there are many people and traps that want to kill you. Will you get to the end? (almost finished!)' *'Ship escape #1: You have to escape from a ship in a storm. You actually are in the wine cellar. Try to go through al the ship's rooms avoiding all the objects moving because of the ocean's waves! When you get out to the cowling, you will have to jump to a boat. Take care, you will end in a hostile unknown island. Will you survive there? The story continues in Ship escape #2 ! (this is my super mega ultra hyper best level so far!)' *'Geometry Dash quiz: a long quiz with many details! You choose one option, and continue throughout the cave. Don't fail or you will fall to the spikes of doom! (divided into different parts!)' *'Best thrower contest: Just throw bowling balls to the trashes. Highly detailed level.' *'A new world; Ep 2... : Sequel to A new world; Ep 1... The story is quietly long and I will tell what happens in the 6 episodes if you ask for it in the comments. It's just amazing! Super higly detailed level.' *'The bike (full): Just a beatiful country landscape where you have to go for a walk with a bike I designed. Check out The bike demo for more info.' *'Weapon test 2 Future: If you love Weapon test by me, you will really like a level with better graphics and future guns. Check out the demo for more info!' *'Swordfights: The demo: Swordfights sagaDEMO (yeah, not sepparated :P ) I recreated Swordfight Saga by Sachamun.' *'Minecraft part 1: Remaking minecraft :D''' *'The bowling: have you ever asked yourself where do bowling balls go? Go with them and you will solve the mistery.' *'Geometry Dash lvl #1: Of course, if the DEMO was just amazing, this... the first long level, called ''Geometry Wheels. The second level will be Happy Ship, where the ship/rocket will be added. The third level will be Jumping Ring where the ring will be added. The fouth level will be Upside Down, where you will dash sometimes with reversed gravity. I probably will make a fifth level with Geometry Dash's mini mode. and some future levels where more vehicles (Gravity Ball, UFO and Wave, and some other stuff like the double mode and the mirror mode). Oh, and, if you ask, I know perfectly how to do ALL those effects.' I know I have some unorigial levels :( but ''that doesn't mean I'm not a good level maker. Tell me levels to make, requests are welcome down there, in the comments section! :D Please have in mind all the time I spent to write this lol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Contact with me at mateo.morales2002@gmail.com or skype me at mateomorales23! I hope we collab for Happy Wheels or Geometry Dash, but this website is about Happy Wheels. Category:Blog posts Category:Levels Category:HD Levels Category:Community